The purpose of our training program is to provide skills in epidemiology and biostatistics that will enable the trainee to conduct cancer research of high quality. The program is housed in the Departments of Epidemiology and Biostatistics in the School of Public health and Community Medicine of the University of Washington. All of the predoctoral trainees and many of the postdoctoral trainees have been enrolled in the graduate programs that these departments offer. Much of the training also takes place at our affiliated institution, the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center. The Training Grant has been in operation now for 25 years. Of the approximately 125 trainees that have gone through the program, most have had backgrounds in the health professions, science, and/or mathematics. On the whole, our program's record has been a good one: 1. With very few exceptions, all positions on the training grant have been filled; 2. The overwhelming majority of the trainees who began the program have completed it; 3. Nearly all trainees who completed the program have pursued careers in science or public health; and 4. A large quantity of noteworthy cancer research has been produced by prior trainees, both while they were in the training program and afterwards.